


Snowball

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: YuleTube 2020 [5]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, Magic, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day six prompt for the yuletube prompt list.Marvin sneaks up on Jackie and Chase and starts a snowball fight.
Series: YuleTube 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043211
Kudos: 3





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from [Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907687).

Marvin left the house through the back door. Quietly, he packed together a couple snowballs and made his way around the house. He heard them as he got closer. Pausing, he peered around the house and spotted them. Chase was making his way back to Jackie, icicle in his gloved left hand. Jackie laughing with an icicle in his gloved right hand. Now was his best chance. Cautious, he moved closer. Marvin prepared his first snowball as he approached. Then, just as Chase moved to strike at Jackie, Marvin threw the first snowball hitting him in the back of the head.

Jackie, startled, turned to look towards where the snowball came from only to end up with one in the face. Dropping his icicle he wiped the remaining snow off his face with his glove. “Not the face you cheater!” Marvin laughed as he patted his gloves together, knocking off the left over snow. But then he noticed Chase crouched down packing some snow. Quickly he ran and ducked back around the house.

“Marvin! Where you goin'?” Chase called after him.

Marvin spotted an icicle hanging at the corner of the house. Reaching around he grabbed it and broke it off. Backing up he prepared himself. Sure enough Chase, followed closely by Jackie, came around the corner. Almost immediately a snowball was hurled at Marvin. Lifting the icicle he tried to defend himself but missed as the snowball him in the chest. “Batter up!” Jackie called as he threw his snowball at him. Barely he hit the oncoming snowball with the icicle.

As Chase prepared another snowball, Marvin realized he didn't exactly plan this out very well. He supposed he could even the playing field. Marvin muttered something just before letting go of the icicle and quickly crouched down as Chase threw his snowball. To the other man's surprise the icicle hovered then swung itself at the snowball deflecting it. “Cheater!” Chase cried out.

Grin on his lips, Marvin looked up at him as he finished packing his own snowball. Getting to his feet he told him, “Nope. Just evening the playing field.”

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in [Hot Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917563).


End file.
